Galgeuntang is a kind of oriental medicine prescription prepared by boiling down such herbs as galgeun (Puerariae radix), mahuang, ginger, jujube, licorice, peony, and gyeji (Cinnamomi ramulus), which has been prescribed for treating stiff-neck and waist, feeling chills, cold without sweating and with feeling like avoiding getting caught in wind, shivering with chills, fever, congestion, cold without sweating but with stiff-body and back, inflammation in eyes, ears, and nose, rash, and asthma, etc.
There are those methods to prepare valuable materials for human body by fermenting medicinal herbs after adding a microorganism for fermentation. For example, there is a method to create synergy effect in relieving intestinal disorders comprising the steps of co-culturing lactic acid bacteria having excellent growth rate and flavor with medicinal herb extract and fermenting the said mixture (Korean Patent No. 185619). There is another method to double the effect with maintaining the original characteristics of each raw material comprising the steps of fermenting the whole raw materials using fermented soybeans with selected grains and medicinal herbs by aging at low temperature (Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0078030). However, there are no reports yet in relation to fermented Galgeuntang.
Thus, the present inventors performed the experiment, in which liver toxicity was induced in rats by treating carbon tetrachloride and then completed this invention by confirming that the liver toxicity could be treated by administering lactic acid bacteria fermented Galgeuntang or Galgeuntang itself.